No Junjou na Kanjou
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Aqui me ven de nuevo... espero no ser molestia, pero creo que me sobrepasé con este fic... 1-3 No Junjou na Kanjou en español... Rurouni Kenshin, lean al final a ver que les parece la idea [Yaoi KaixRei] ::Nombres Originales::


_¡¡¡Hola queridísimos lectores!!! nOn_

_Me ven de nuevo aquí, con un nuevo song fic, U creo que encontré mi estilo, la música que tiene que ver con romances, dramas, etc. Pero bueno, ahora les presento mi fic, es yaoi y los/las que estén en contra de esto, pueden ir buscando inmediatamente la fechita que dice "Atrás" y presionarla, ya que no hago más advertencias, bueno, ahora los dejo, la canción, 1/3 No Junjou na Kanjou (o.o milagro, escribí el nombre bien, y siquiera lo estaba viendo n.nU) Ah! La canción no me pertenece, es explícitamente de los autores de la canción, OK? Kai/Rei, Nombres originales de todos los equipos, incluyendo los nombres originales de los miembros de éstos La edad de los personajes son las siguientes: Kai 18, Rei 17, Max y Takao 16._

_El fic!!! .U_

One-Shot, 1/3 no Junjou Na Kanjou, de Siam Shade (Rurouni Kenshin, traducida al español)

_**Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar**_

_**Ni un tercio de eso te puedo contar**_

_**No encuentro el valor, no sé cómo seguir**_

_**Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

Se veían las oscuras y pobladas calles de Tokio, una noche sombría y lluviosa, bajo la cual, a causa de la lluvia, no había un alma en toda la calle, sólo las luces de los autos, pero más allá de eso, una persona transitaba, con un paraguas azul, pero este estaba completamente cerrado, y su dueño, parecía no haberse dedo cuenta de que llovía fuertemente.

Kai, el líder del BBA Team, (Ahora conocido cómo el BBA Revolution en la TV) vagaba sin rumbo alguno después de la separación del grupo el cual iba a cargo. Sin fijarse ni donde iba, absuelto por sus pensamientos, llegó hasta un restaurante chino, el cual le recordaba a Rei, la segunda persona más madura y confiable que había en el BBA Team, aparte de él mismo. El día antes de que él volviera a la antigua China, Kai trató de acercársele, pero su valor no era suficiente para decirle que lo amaba.

Había estado tanto tiempo en la lluvia, que su cuerpo ya no sentía el frío, pero estaba tomando una grave gripe, que al paso que iba, terminaría en una pulmonía aguda.

Una sombra misteriosa vigilaba los pasos de Kai sin que éste se fijara, trataba de protegerlo, aunque no se notara.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en su entorno, empezó a caer lentamente en el suelo, donde no se encontraba nadie que pudiera socorrerlo… Quería morir, ya que nunca más volvería a ver a Rei, y no se atrevía a ir a buscarlo, porque no tendría sentido

_**Largas las noches, no puedo dormir**_

_**Solamente pienso en ti, **_

_**Eso es amor susurro tal vez tú lo oirás.**_

_**En medio de esta conversación**_

_**Mis latidos van a mí**_

_**Y se convierten en calor ardiente**_

_**Suspiros sin fin.**_

En otra parte, alejada de toda la civilización, se encontraba Rei, sin poder dormir, ya que su cabeza lo traicionaba cada noche, sin dejarlo tranquilo, no sin antes haber pensado en Kai, persona a la cuál era la que más extrañaba.

Antes de tomar su avión de regreso a la China, supuso que era hora de contarle a Kai lo que sentía por él, pero su miedo impidió eso. Suspiraba sin dejar de pensar en él

Extrañaba los vuelos de avión, en los cuales siempre se sentaba a un lado de Kai, sin darse cuenta de que éste siempre se mostraba indiferente, aunque últimamente, siempre habla con él, por sólo cinco minutos

Un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo del chino, le alertó, sobre alguna emergencia, pero no sabía de quien ni de donde provenía ese mal presagio.

Un teléfono que estaba sobre su mesita de noche le advirtió que algo malo sucedía, empezó a sonar mucho, al parecer, no quería dejar de sonar. Rei contestó, una voz se escuchó del otro auricular, al parecer, el de un hombre.

- Rei!!! Tienes que venir lo antes posible a Japón, ha ocurrido una emergencia!!! Necesitamos que estés aquí mañana en la mañana posiblemente, tus reservaciones están echas, y… apúrate!! Que no tienes toda la noche!!! Kai está en el hospital y cuando llegues te contamos los detalles.

- Takao? A que te…- pero la comunicación se perdió

**_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_**

_**La noche helada es como un verano**_

_**Que no va a acabar.**_

Rei colgó el teléfono… ¿A que se refería Takao con que Kai estaba en el hospital? ¿Habrá tenido alguna riña, o simplemente era una broma?... Al parecer no lo era, ya que Takao sonaba muy alarmado y aunque fuera él, no bromaría con algo como eso. Se levantó, tomó unas cuantas prendas de ropa y se las puso. Algo dentro de él le hizo tomar un pequeño paquete envuelto en unos papeles, sentía que debía llevarlo, aunque no sabía si le entregara el paquete a su destinatario.

Salió, una fría noche caía sobre su casa. Se dirigió hacia la ciudad, dejando una nota sobre la mesa, diciéndoles a sus amigos que se le había presentado algo y que volvería a Japón.

Llegó al aeropuerto y encontró que su pasaje estaba reservado hace menos de 5 minutos. Takao lo había llamado al mismo tiempo en que se hizo la reservación… Takao no bromeaba, en verdad era una emergencia. El vuelo salía en cinco minutos. Eran las 2 y media de la madrugada y el sueño había desaparecido de su cabeza.

_**Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar**_

_**Ni un tercio de eso te puedo contar**_

_**No encuentro el valor, no sé cómo seguir**_

_**Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

Kai se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, donde no podía sentir nada más que la triste soledad. Trató de abrir sus ojos, pero no pudo, pensó que estaba muerto, pero se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en sus pensamientos. Podía escuchar y también hablar, pero cuando lo intentaba, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, cómo si algo se lo impidiera. Escuchaba voces que se le hacían familiares…

- ¿Kai? Despierta… no nos hagas una broma de mal gusto, mira que esta es la peor que se te ha podido ocurrir- Max trataba de despertar a Kai, pero no conseguía nada

/¿Max?... cómo quisiera despertar, pero no puedo…quiero saber si están todos… ¿estará Rei? Me gustaría hablar con él/ -Rei… quiero hablar… con… con…Rei

- Viene en camino Kai – Explicó Takao- Acabo de llamarlo, vine en el avión en este momento, resiste Kai, tú puedes, yo sé que puedes- Takao estaba al borde de llorar, pero se contuvo

/ Viene… en… ¿¡camino?!.... me pueden oír?.... menos mal, pero creo que no pueden escuchar mucho…/ - ¿Cuánto tarda… el viaje…?- susurró

- Kai! Puede oírnos!! Eso ya es mejoría… vamos, no te rindas- Max abrazó a Kai, de la felicidad, se le escaparon unas lágrimas

- Unas 4 horas, dura el viaje, espero que llegue a tiempo- comentó Takao, al parecer también se alegró

/Que bien, ahora… sólo queda esperar y armarme de valor, ya que no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad que me dan… tengo que aprovecharla, me gustaría saber que tengo, aunque sé que debe ser una pulmonía, no debe ser nada grave/ - ¿Qué …es lo… que tengo? – preguntó en susurro

- Kai, no queremos que te alarmes, pero tienes una hipotermia y si tu estado de salud no mejora…- Max no pudo seguir hablando, un nudo se formó en su garganta

- Tendrán que hacerte un transplante de pulmón, ya que estás con un ventilador mecánico y sólo nos dejaron quedarnos por que éramos compañero de equipo… tienes que recuperarte… sé que puedes- dijo Takao, al borde de llorar

/ ¿Qué, qué? Tan mal estoy? No puede ser… gracias a quien me haya salvado, sino no estaría aquí/ - ¿Quién… me… salvó? – preguntó

- No se sabe, dicen los enfermeros que cuando llegaste… ibas cargado por algo invisible y que se parecía a Rei, no sé cómo, pero parece que es él fue quien te salvó, ya que después que te dejó en la camilla, desapareció, cómo si fuera humo

_**Tu dulce sonrisa brilla frente a mí **_

_**Me puede seducir, como la lluvia**_

_**Acaricia las flores, tu piel es así.**_

Rei iba camino a Japón, su avión había despegado hace ya casi dos horas e iba durmiendo… estaba soñando con el rostro de Kai, puesto sobre una cama, acompañado de sus amigos. Una única sonrisa cálida que desprendió el rostro de Kai, cuando abrió los y vio a Rei, le dijo algo, que no escuchó, pero entendió inmediatamente lo que dijo, sin necesidad de escucharlo.

Despertó súbitamente, al sentir que el avión comenzaba a detenerse, se alistó y esperó a que pudiera bajarse.

Al bajar, sintió un cálido viento rozar su cara, ese viento le hacía parecer que pasaría algo importante, algo que iba a cambiar su vida rotundamente. Una tenue lluvia empezó, rociando suavemente las flores, sin querer lastimarlas.

- Este viento… parece que me guiara, pero, ¿Dónde me lleva?- se preguntó asimismo

Rei siguió la dirección del viento, anhelando que lo llevara a donde se encontraba Kai. Sin darse cuenta de su rumbo, siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, como un turista recién llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido, lo que era extraño, ya que conocía Japón tanto como conocía China.

**_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_**

_**No importan los muros que haya frente a mí,**_

**_Los derrumbo por ti._**

La salud de Kai decayó, sin dejar que ninguna persona lo pudiera ver. Al parecer, el ventilador mecánico ya no podía mantenerlo estable por mucho tiempo más; tendrían que hacerle el transplante de pulmón. El pulmón izquierdo estaba afuncional y un virus atacó el cuerpo de Kai, priorizando el ataque al corazón de éste.

/Me siento débil, sin energías y sin ganas de seguir… parece que no va a llegar. Estoy sólo, como siempre lo he estado, nunca he podido mostrar mis sentimientos y menos lo voy a poder hacer ahora. Perdóname Rei, pero no tengo fuerzas para poder seguir con esto, no estoy seguro de poder decirte lo que siento. Perdóname/ - Per…don Rei…- un murmullo y una lágrima fue lo último que se escuchó en esa sala, luego vino lo inevitable, un chirrido fuerte y molesto llenaba el vacío de la habitación mientas unos hombres de bata blanca trataban de reanimarlo, hasta ahora, sin éxito

Algo dentro del profundo ser de Kai le dijo que esperara más tiempo, que aún no todo estaba perdido y que él pronto llegaría. Una voz que era desconocida para Kai se dirigía a él

/ No te rindas, aún te queda tiempo, pero debes ser fuerte y no debes tener miedo, porque todo podrá solucionarse/

/ No mientas, todo está acabado, no me queda nada más que hacer en este mundo, no llegará/

/ En eso te equivocas, el ya está… está dentro de ti, sólo debes buscarlo/

/ Lo esperaré, pero prométeme que llegará/

/ No te prometo nada, pero si llega va ser por tu fuerza de voluntad/

La extraña voz desapareció, dejando a Kai solo de nuevo, en la frontera del otro mundo, aguardando por Rei.

/ Tiene razón esa voz, el está dentro de mí, en lo profundo de mi ser lo puedo ver, sonriéndome sólo cómo el sabe hacerlo, mostrando sus colmillitos a todos/

Los doctores lograron estabilizar a Kai, pero con un grave riesgo, el nódulo aurículo ventricular estaba paralizado y el nódulo sino auricular funcionaba al mínimo, dejando a Kai inhabilitado de por vida a hacer algún deporte que acelere su ritmo cardiaco.

En lo alto de la terraza de un hotel ubicado a un costado del hospital se encontraba la misma sombra que vigilaba a Kai, mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de éste.

- Esto fue suficiente, creo que ahora podré retirarme en paz… Kai, se fuerte, todos esperan tu recuperación, además tu hora aún no ha llegado, por eso he venido a salvarte, no puedes resignarte – con un resoplido, la sombra desapareció, dejando una estela luminosa en donde se encontraba.

_**Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así**_

_**Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta ti**_

_**Si guardo silencio y no encuentro el valor**_

_**El cielo hablará de mi amor.**_

_**Distancias que mueren en el corazón**_

_**No pueden vencer ni borrar mi pasión**_

_**Buscando el camino que lleve hacia ti**_

**_Todo mi dolor no podrá hacerme desistir._**

En las afueras de un hospital, Rei seguía siendo guiado por una suave brisa. En su interior, sentía que Kai estaba más cerca de él con cada paso que daba. Le daba lo mismo lo que dijera la gente sobre sus "gustos".

En el hospital, Takao y Max aguardaban por la llegada de Rei en la puerta del hospital, conversando para tratar de olvidar el mal estado en que se encontraba Kai.

-Max, ¿ese que viene ahí no es Rei?- Takao apuntó una sombra que se veía a la distancia

- ¿hmm? – Max cerró un poco sus ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad, luego de unos segundos, logró divisar la banda en la cabeza que usa Rei - ¡Claro! ¡Es Rei!- se levantó de su asiento y corrió a donde se encontraba éste

- ¿Chicos?... ¿Son ustedes? – preguntó en voz alta

- ¡Claro tontito! ¿Quién más estaría a las seis de la madrugada en un hospital esperando a que llegues? – dijo el güero

- Gracias por esperarme chicos, ¿Cómo está Kai?

- Tuvo una recaída y tuvimos que salir de su habitación, pero dijo que quería hablarte- explicó el nipón

/ ¿Quería hablar conmigo?... Bien! Eso me da esperanzas de que sigue con vida/ - ¿Me guían a su habitación? Digamos que yo también quería hablar con él, jejejejeje – rió nervioso, esperando que sus amigos no sospecharan nada

- Bueno, vamos Taka – Max tomó a Takao de la mano y éste abrazó a Max de la cintura

- ® Para la otra cuenten, para no encontrarme con más sorpresas- reclamó el neko

- ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! Además tenemos edad suficiente, ¿Cierto Max?-

- Apenas tenemos 16, no te pases de listo, todavía nos quedan dos años para ser libres ® – una enorme gota se formó en la cabeza de Max

- Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso… - se molestó el nipón- Bien, llegamos

Pararon el la habitación 23 y miraron un cartel en la manilla que decía "Sólo puede entrar uno a la vez" firmado por el doctor que atendía a Kai. Rei miró a sus amigos y estos, con la mirada, le dijeron que entrara.

**_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa_**

_**Deja mis brazos llegar hasta ti**_

_**No los hagas sufrir.**_

/ Alguien entró… ¿Quién será? ¿Será Rei?, espero que lo sea, ya que siento que no me queda mucho…/ -Re…Re… Rei?, eres… ¿Tú? – una voz suave y tierna escapó de los labios de Kai

- Kai… yo…- Rei se acercó lentamente a donde estaba Kai – Soy yo… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó

/ ¿Qué cómo me siento? Pues de lo peor, me da miedo decirte que te amo, me estoy muriendo, pero ahora que estás aquí, me siento un poco mejor/ - Me… siento… un po…poco… mejor…

- Kai, te traje esto para cuando te mejores, pero creo que te lo quiero dar ahora –un tono carmesí inundó las mejillas de Rei- Espero que te guste

Rei sacó el paquete envuelto en papeles de su bolsillo, sacando los papeles que le cubría dejando a la vista un collar que tenía un dranzer de metal como pendiente. Puso el collar en la mano de Kai y se la cerró con fuerza, estrechando su mano con la de Kai

/ ¿Qué será? Parece algo metálico, pero me gusta más su mano junto a la mía/- Gra… gracias…

Cuando Kai le dio las gracias Rei por el regalo, sin ni siquiera saber que era, la sombra que estaba en le techo del hotel apareció frente a Kai. Para Rei no había nada, pero para Kai había algo muy extraño en todo eso.

/ Tienes tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies. Te daré nueva vida y tendrás que cuidar a quien quieres, o perderás todo, incluso tu vida, así que cuídala/ habló telepáticamente a la mente de Kai, quien lo escuchó

/ Gracias por la oportunidad, seas quien seas/ Respondió Kai sin saber si lo escuchó

El estado de salud de Kai fue estable, su corazón volvió a ser totalmente funcional y el pulmón derecho que había perdido funcionalidad, volvió a funcionar sin problemas. Su ciclo cardiaco estaba estable y no había rastro de la enfermedad y del virus que lo atacó.

Lentamente, Kai abrió los ojos, para el asombro de Rei. Kai apretó su mano y se la llevó al pecho, al lado de su corazón, junto con el collar que le regaló Rei. Rei sonrió y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodando suavemente por las mejillas de éste. Rei se acercó a Kai y lo abrazó suavemente, porque temía lastimarlo y que su salud empeorara.

Kai miró por primera vez que era eso metálico que tenía en su mano, que, para su asombro, era un collar de plata con un pendiente de un dranzer dorado.

- Rei… es… hermoso…pero… ¿A que se debe… este… regalo?- habló tranquilamente, ya que recién te estaba recuperando

- Es que… yo… Kai… este… es… porque… eeh…- se encontraba muy nervioso como para decirlo, así que guardó silencio y se sonrojó

Rei tomó la mascarilla de Kai lentamente y la sacó cuidadosamente. Kai se sorprendió un poco por la reacción que tuvo Rei al preguntarle eso, pero le agradaba tener la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Rei se acercó lentamente al rostro de Kai, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y respirando suavemente sobre su cara, haciendo parecer que una cálida brisa pasara por todo su cuerpo, dándole escalofríos.

- Definitivamente eres más bello cuando te veo de cerca… -

- A que te… - fue callado por el beso que Rei le dio. Fue algo dulce y sutil, lento pero amoroso. Sin darse cuenta, respondió moviendo sus labios lentamente.

- Te amo Kai… y no soporto verte en este estado… por eso te di el collar… no tenía pensado entregártelo hasta que te observe así… mejórate pronto… por favor…- comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Kai, deshaciéndose de toda esa angustia que lo atormentaba

_**Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así**_

_**Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta ti**_

_**Si nunca lo dije, tal vez puede ser**_

_**Que solo en mis sueños te amé.**_

/ Pensé que en mis sueños solamente pasaría esto, pero… ¿Qué le digo? Es primera vez que me pasa esto… no sé que hacer…/- una voz idéntica a la de él le dijo "Déjaselo al destino". Pensó que estaba loco, pero se dio cuenta que era su propia conciencia la que le hablaba

(N/A: Voy a ser malvado creándoles otro problema, pero cortito… U jejejeje)

Kai se quedó sin habla, parecía discutir consigo mismo y cuando trató de articular palabra alguna, Rei se levantó y empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta. Parecía devastado, pero tuvo el coraje de decir algunas palabras…

- Recupérate pronto y lamento haberte molestado con mis estúpidos sentimientos, creo que realmente no valgo nada…- agachó la cabeza y cuando se disponía a girar la perilla de la puerta, una mano sujetándolo firmemente lo detuvo…

- Espera Rei… - Kai se había levantado de su cama exclusivamente para detenerlo – ¿Acaso no tengo derecho… a expresar… lo que siento por… ti?- se sonrojó levemente por lo que dijo

- Pero Kai… tu no deberías… - fue interrumpido por unos labios que lo apretaban levemente. Parecía que su sueño se hacía realidad… ¡Kai lo estaba besando!

- ¿Crees que mi salud importa si no puedo vivir sin ti?... – se alejó un poco para subir el rostro de Rei y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos - Yo muero si no estás conmigo… se que no tuve el valor para decirte lo que siento, pero… Te amo Rei, como nunca lo has imaginado… no puedo estar lejos de ti… no lo soportaría… no puedo vivir sin ti…

_**Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar**_

_**Ni un tercio de eso te puedo contar**_

_**No encuentro el valor, no sé cómo seguir**_

_**Si intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin ti.**_

El rostro de Rei se inundó de felicidad y una sonrisa marcaba su cara. No lo podía creer, Kai le correspondía incondicionalmente a su amor. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Quería abrazar a Kai con todas sus fuerzas y besarlo hasta que se cansara, pero recordó el estado de salud de Kai y se guardó esas ganas para cuando se recuperara completamente.

- Kai… yo… me siento tan feliz… ¡Soy tan feliz ahora! – lo abrazó suavemente

Un pequeño rayo de luz empezó a iluminar la habitación donde se encontraban los dos chicos, haciendo que el collar que aún tenía Kai en su mano, empezara a brillar.

- Mira Rei… ¿Qué le sucede al collar? – alzó el collar y se lo mostró

- Observa y verás… déjalo a la luz del sol, confía en mí-

Kai dejó el collar en el marco de la ventana, donde le podía llegar la luz del sol. Para su asombro, el pendiente de dranzer cambió de color a un rojo vivo, como si fuera el verdadero dranzer de Kai el que estuviera en el pendiente.

Kai tomó el collar, se lo puso lentamente alrededor de su cuello y observó a Rei fijamente, cuando observó que detrás de un ambón se encontraban dos siluetas escuchando todo lo que decían, les habló en un tono frío, usual en él…

- Takao, Max… ¿Desde cuando están ahí detrás?-

Lentamente fueron deslizándose para mostrarse saludando con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca. Rei estaba muy nervioso y un leve tono carmín apareció en su cara.

- Hola Kai… Hola Rei… jejejeje- una risa nerviosa salió de las bocas de ambos chicos- estamos desde que…

- Si sé de cuando están ahí… desde que me levanté de la cama, ¿Cierto Max?-

- Sss… Sí Ka…Kai…- sudó frío y juntaba sus dedos índices una y otra vez, sin levantar la vista

- Ustedes dos no tienen remedio… ¿Cierto Rei?-

Rei, aún sonrojado y con la cabeza cabizbaja, asintió levemente, ya que si estuvieron ahí desde que Kai se levantó, vieron también el beso que le dio hace unos momentos atrás.

- Vamos Rei, no te desanimes por eso, piensa en que me recuperé rápidamente gracias a ti. No te apenes porque no vieron esos dos, cómo si ellos no supieran lo que es un beso- explicó el bicolor

- ¿Tu ya sabias que Takao y yo… pues… que somos novios?- preguntó el güero

- Miren las revistas y lo sabrán… recuerden que aún somos campeones mundiales de Beyblade, aunque ya hace 5 años que no hay un torneo, siempre los vigilan- respondió

- ¡Ay no!... por eso mi madre me quería matar cuando la llamé…-

Una risa se escuchó por toda la habitación, alertando a los doctores y a las enfermeras de que había mucha gente dentro de la habitación 23, entrando rápidamente y encontrándose con la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas. Kai Hiwatari estaba de pie, riéndose y con un estado de salud excelente.

- ¿Pero como sucedió todo esto? Es imposible que te hayas recuperado, estabas científicamente muerto- El doctor miraba de arriba abajo a Kai, sin encontrar respuesta alguna

- Digamos que es el milagro del día…- comentó Kai- o el milagro creado por ti- le susurró al oído a Rei

- ¿No será otro tipo de milagro?- mencionó Takao- ¿He?- una risita se escapó de su boca, al igual que Max, que le pareció muy gracioso

- ¡¡Takao!!- un colorado Rei trataba de regañar a Takao, sin conseguir nada

- Vamos, no te enfades, fue solo una inocente broma de parte de los 'pequeñitos' – Kai recalcó la última palabra, tratando de insinuar algo

- ja, ja, ja,… muy gracioso Kai- dijo el nipón

- ¡Oye! Yo aún tengo 17, también soy pequeñito pero me alta poco para salir de eso – La cara de Rei era una mezcla de puchero y enojo, haciendo que Kai lo viera como un chibi-Rei

- Pero eres mi pequeñito, mi nekito – tomó a Rei de la cintura y lo levantó fácilmente. Parecía una pluma, o Kai tenía mucha fuerza

- ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! ¡Parezco niño en tu espalda! – alegó, pero sabía que no lo iba a escuchar. Además, se sentía muy agradable

- Señor Kai… creo que pasó todo… puede irse. Lo doy de alta oficialmente – Con la demostración de que Kai podía levantar a alguien, era prueba suficiente para que el doctor lo diera de alta

- Gracias… ahora larguémonos, estoy empezando a detestar este lugar… aunque por una parte también lo quiero – levantó un poco la cabeza y observó a Rei a la cara. Tenía una sonrisa de gato mostrando sus colmillos tiernamente y unas enormes orbes doradas que observaban la salida del hospital.

Estaban llegando a la salida, cuando alguien se paró del asiento. La misma sombra de antes, ahora mostraba su rostro. La capa negra se transformaba en un traje suelto que envolvía al sujeto y unas alas de ángel se mostraban en su espalda, expandiéndose por todo el lugar, dejando que dos plumas cayeran en las manos de Kai y Rei.

- Consérvenlas, es casi imposible que ellas se caigan. Cuando ocurra algo negativo, siempre junten estas plumas, siempre les traerán recuerdos que le ayuden a solucionar su mal momento – explicó, mirando a los 4 chicos – Kai, recuerda siempre lo que te dije, nunca debes perderlo, y siempre lleva ese collar, nunca te lo saques… Takao, Max… - miró a ambos chicos – ustedes procurarán que a Rei no le suceda nada que sea en contra de su voluntad, ¿Queda claro a todos? – preguntó

- Eeeeeeh… ¡si! – dijo Max

- ¡Hai! – dijo Takao

- Si, queda claro – dijo Kai

- Queda claro, pero… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el neko

- Mi nombre no importa, pero se los daré… me llamo Kuno – y cuando dijo su nombre, desapareció, dejando una aura en el ambiente

- Solo ustedes pueden verme… nadie más – dijo una voz en el ambiente dejando a todos atónitos

- Creo que después de todo, Kuno no es tan desagradable – dijo el bicolor

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rei

- A que cada vez que quería estar sólo, siempre me molestaba, parecía conciencia – dijo malhumorado, recordando que siempre le hablaba en la mente

- Aaahh… bueno… ahora… ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó

- A mi casa… quiero que la conozcan… - miró a Max y a Takao que abrían su boca para decir algo - Sí, ustedes también están invitados – previno

- ¡¡¡Yupi!!!! – exclamaron ambos

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de Kai, Kuno los observaba desde el aire, volando suavemente rumbo al cielo, mientras una tenue sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

- Creo que todo se puede en este mundo… incluso que vivamos entre ellos- concluyó

Y así, mientras todos iban a sus respectivos lugares, un nuevo día se veía en todo Japón, dejando a la luz que dos chicos se amaban incondicionalmente el uno al otro

Fin… ¿?

_¡He terminado!!!! ¿Pueden ver los últimos signos de interrogación que puse? Pues si quieren una continuación, veré si puede hacerla, y de paso, le creo una trama U bueno, me voy…4457 palabras!! Me he superadoO.O no creí que me quedara tan largo… bye!!!_


End file.
